


Day Off

by mimabeann



Series: The Lament's Misfits [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Anthe decides he and Cora need a vacation.Cora belongs to Wilvarin!
Relationships: Anthe/Cora, Anthelm/Cora
Series: The Lament's Misfits [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772362
Kudos: 1





	Day Off

Anthe grinned as he felt Cora begin to stir against his side. “What time is it?” Cora sleepily groaned.  
A chuckle rumbled in the zabrak’s chest. “Late. Figured we deserved a day off.” He pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to her forehead as she ran her hand over his chest.  
“Oh? Did you have any grand plans for this day off, _Captain_?” She quipped.   
He smirked and opened his eyes to look at her. “Wasn’t plannin’ on stayin’ in bed all day…” He watched in amusement as she flashed him a playful smile. “I’ve got a shuttle prepped and we’re close enough to Kashyyyk that we could take a day trip.”

Her eyes lit up. “A day to ourselves, huh?” Anthe nodded. “Two questions… You’re sure you can keep Ranul’f from stowing away?”  
He barked out a laugh and grinned widely at her. “I’m leaving him and Nora in charge, so yeah. He’ll stay.”

“And how long is the trip.” She smirked at him an raised an eyebrow.  
The zabrak couldn’t help but grin as he felt his heart beats speeding up. _She knew exactly what that look did to him_. His voice was low as he responded, “Oh I’d say it’d take a few hours to get there, and I was going to have a droid fly… I just said I wasn’t planning on spending _all_ day in bed.” He winked. 

Cora’s smirk widened as she shifted so that she was laying on his chest. Anthe inhaled sharply as their noses brushed an he felt her hand brush lightly through his hair. “Good.” She pressed a kiss to his lips. “We don’t have to go right the second do we?” She chuckled as he flashed her a playful grin and flipped their position.  
“Oh, definitely not.”


End file.
